Scars and Limps
by LostSparrow
Summary: A story in which Steve gets Bucky a dog, Natasha tries to cook (and fails) and Bucky gets annoyed with his human counterparts, but may have found a friend in the new dog. Oh, and Steve buys our favorite Russian spy some Starbucks.


The first thing that wakes Steve Rogers up on this cool, Autumn morning is the rather alarming smell of burning food. He's on his feet quickly and bolts to the kitchen but in a few seconds, he finds himself crashed into Bucky and they tumble to the floor in a flail of limbs. Bucky seemed to be going to the kitchen to try to discover the source of the smell. Steve lets out a moan as he shoves Bucky's weight off of him and crawls to the kitchen. He hears someone coughing and sees a figure who appears to be trying to put out of the flames that are consuming a pan.

"Natasha?!"

The red-head turns around and gives him an apologetic look. Though she has many talents; cooking is definitely not one of them. Bucky has walked over to her and ripped the pan out of her hands and brings it to the bathroom and throws it into the shower, letting the running water put out the flames. He returns to the kitchen, glaring at Natasha and Steve.

"Sorry... I tried to cook you pancakes but I got kind of distracted and then they-" Natasha says but Bucky interrupts her.

"Went up in flames?" Bucky grumbles as he crosses his arms across his chest.

"Did you have a fight with the fire alarm?" Steve asks as he picks up the now destroyed fire alarm. Natasha's cheeks turn red and she looks at the floor.

"I have a lot of talents but cooking's not one of them. Listen I was trying to be nice!" she snaps at them, her Russian temper flaring. Steve smiles and begins to say something, but Bucky's bitter voice interrupts him.

"Stop trying. It doesn't suit you." He says and then walks back to his bedroom. Natasha nearly runs after him, but Steve grabs her arm to keep her beside him.

"Let go of me!" she snarls at him. He shakes his head and puts his other arm around her shoulder to try to keep her calm. He's so thrilled all the sharp knives are in the dishwasher and out of her reach.

"Listen, I know he's being difficult-"

"It's been a year, Steve! A year and he's just the same as the first day you found him. He barely talks, won't go out-"

"I want to get him an animal," he interrupts. Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise at his statement. "I'm serious, Nat. I think it will help him and give him something to love and take care of. He did have one when he was a kid and he loved it. So maybe getting him another one will bring him back." he says softly. Natasha wants to argue, but then she stops at the sight of the sweet Captain who looks so optimistic with his idea.

"Alright then, if you think that would be best for him. I guess we're off to the animal shelter."

* * *

The yapping and meowing of the animals is so loud that Steve wants to cover his ears. Natasha is talking to the workers, describing what type of animal they're looking for. Something not too big, something that preferably won't die anytime soon and something that is good at cuddling. Steve is examining the kennels and smiles at the happy puppies barking at him.

The worker walks over to a kennel further down and pulls out a golden-colored dog. It runs forward and practically throws itself on Steve, who stumbles as the weight of the dog hits his chest.

"Well he's definitely a good cuddler. A little... Large though." Natasha says, shaking her head and the worker quickly pulls the dog back. He begins to look over the kennels again and one little puppy catches his eye. It's small and white, with brown patches littering its back. But the dog has a scar running down it's snout and what seems to be a limp on its front left leg.

"Steve?" Natasha asks when she notices him staring at the dog.

"What about that one?" He says, gesturing to puppy.

"Ah, that's Ace. She's been here for a while now. She has a bad limp though, I'm not too sure if you want that one." the worker tells them. Steve looks back at the little dog, who is looking at him with her little head tilted.

"She's perfect." Steve says.

* * *

After a stop at the pet store to buy a bed, food bowl, food and some toys, they make their way back to Steve's apartment. Steve has Ace on his lap and is kissing the top of the dog's head while Natasha drives them home.

"Do you think he'll like her?" she asks Steve.

"I hope so," he says and hugs Ace tighter. "He definitely will. How could anyone not love little Ace?"

They arrive at the building and Steve hesitantly makes his way up to his apartment with Ace still nestled in his arms while Natasha is left carrying all the supplies. She grumbles an angry curse but Steve ignores it and instead opens the door.

"Bucky?" he calls out. He waits and barely thirty seconds later, the man appears in the doorway. His dark hair hangs messily in front of his eyes but he quickly brushes them behind his ear when he notices the dog in Steve's arms.

"I got her for you. Her name is Ace and-"

"I don't want a dog, Steve." Bucky snaps. He begins to walk away but Steve runs forward and grabs him by the left arm. Bucky shoots around and his fist collides with Steve's chin. The force causes Steve to fall to the floor. He's careful not to crush Ace, but the dog gets so scared it jumps out of his arms and runs to hide behind the couch.

"What the fuck!?" Natasha yells when she sees Steve on the floor. Bucky looks down and regret sweeps over his face.

"I'm sorry... It was my left hand. I hate it when someone touches it-"

"That doesn't matter! He's the only person on Earth who actually cares about you and this is how you repay him?" she screams at the man. Bucky has backed up with his hands raised, as if to shield himself for the angry Russian woman.

"Stop it, Nat. It's ok." Steve says quietly as he stands up and goes to retrieve a very scared Ace from behind the couch. Bucky has gone to the kitchen to get some ice for the growing red welt on Steve's chin. Nat rolls her eyes and storms out of the apartment, slamming the door as she does.

"I'm really sorry, Steve." Bucky says softly as he passes the ice to him.

"I shouldn't have grabbed you by your left arm, I know how much you hate it," Steve replies, smiling warmly. He then hesitantly holds Ace out. Bucky only stares at the animal and makes no move to try to touch it. "Bucky please. Please try." Steve whispers. Bucky nods and then carefully reaches forwards and strokes Ace's soft head. The dog licks Bucky's wrist which causes him to smirk. Steve gently sets down the puppy and stands.

"I have to go and find Nat. Will you be ok with her?" Steve asks. Bucky nods and begins wiggling his finger at the dog, who playfully tries to bite it. Steve smiles and then leaves the two of them to get acquainted.

* * *

After Steve had bought Natasha a venti Hazelnut Macchiato from Starbucks, they return to the apartment. They find the kitchen empty, as well as the living room. Steve is immediately terrified that Bucky has run away again because if he did there'd be no way to find him this time. But Natasha put his worries to rest when she tows him to Bucky's bedroom where they find Bucky sound asleep... With little Ace snuggled into his chest. He has his right arm wrapped around the dog while his metal arm is covered with a pillow, which both man and dog are resting their heads on.

"Maybe this was a good idea," Natasha says quietly as she observes the sleeping pair.

"Yeah, I think it was too." Steve responds.

It was a good idea. Because Bucky needed something to love and he didn't need one of those pristine, perfect dogs. He needed one who was scarred and broken, like him, so they can heal together.


End file.
